The digimon emperor strikes back!
by xiaoxuan
Summary: UPDATEEEEEE! And a fast one! The DD is battling Kimiramon 2.0. Want to know whats going on? Come in and read. PLEASR READ AND REVIEW!!!! Thanks!
1. Kens reentry

Foreword: This is my first Digimon 02 fic. So any comments are really appreciated. There is no character bashing ( I hope!). Please read and review!!!!!! 

Disclaimer: Digimon, Digimon 02, Digimon 03, Digimon 04 and so on are properties of Toei animation. This is just a fanfic, and the story just belongs to me. I do not own any of the characters. So don't sue me. I`m broke. 

**THE DIGIMON EMPEROR STRIKES BACK!**   
Chapter 1   
  


Footsteps were heard on the empty darken corridor. The only light came from a torch, held by the persons hand who was walking along the corridor. Walking into the former control room, a smile of satisfaction crossed his face. A light lit up on the screens in the control room. 

Ken a.k.a. Digimon emperor just smiled. 

* 

"Has anyone seen Ken?" inquired Daisuke. The DD were planing to go (again) for a picnic to the digital world and had gathered in the computer room.. 

The other DD`s just shook their heads. It had been more than a day since they last saw Ken. "Try contacting him through his D terminal" suggested Hikari. 

"I`ve tried" replied Miyako " But he has never seem to get my message. There is no reply." 

"Hey guys, have a look at this." Izzy motioned then to the computer. "The gate to the digital world just suddenly closed." 

"So what?" asked Daisuke. "It does that all the time."   
"Look" Izzy pointed to the screen. "This is the map of the digital world." 

"Black squares?!" exclaimed the whole DD. Their digimon, in chibi form(Chibimon, Poromon, Upamon, Patamon, Tailmon) looked up from looking at the plastic bag full of food Miyako always brought from her parents shop. "What's happening?" asked Chibimon, jumping up onto the table. 

* 

Ken looked around his hideout. "This brings back memories. Too bad Kimaramon was destroyed." Ken flashed back to Digimon emperor's fall. "Not this time" murmured Ken. " I learn from my mistakes! This time, I`ll control the digital world! And no one will stop me this time!!!" His laughter filled the whole place. 

"Dunno whether wormmon`s gonna be happy about this" said Ken to himself "I suppose I`ll wait and see." 

Pulling a huge switch, his hideout sprang to life. 

* 

"Actually, only three squares" Said Izzy "But that's enough for concern." 

"You mean he`s gone back to the digiworld to unleash his reign of terror again?" Said Takeru "This time, he has the upper hand. He knows us inside out." 

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him in the first place!" exclaimed Iori "He was plotting this all the time! He just joined us to find out our weak spots!" 

"Now, now, calm down" Izzy tried to reduce the tension in the room 

"There's a message from wormmon!" Daisuke looked at his D terminal "Ken has gone back to the digital world, it seems. Wormmon says con we go to Ken's house to pick it up. His parents are not at home." 

"Message wormmon and say that were on our way" ordered Izzy . 

* 

Outside the Ichijouji residence, the DD, Plus digimon, stared at the door. Hesitantly, Daisuke pushed the door bell. "Open the door. it`s not locked!" 

"That`s wormmon voice!" cried Miyako. She tried the door. The door opened smoothly. "Wormmon!" 

"Ken`s disappeared. He took his D terminal and digivice. I think he`s gone back to the digiworld. For worst." explained Wormmon 

"We know that" said Takeru "We suspect he also closed the portal to the digiworld. So we can`t get to the digiworld." 

"Come on, lets get back to the computer room." gestured Daisuke "Izzy may have something new." 

"Just one question Wormmon" asked Chibimon, on Daisukie`s head. "How did you type that message to us?" 

"Ken left the computer on in his room. And with 10 legs, there's no problem typing on a keyboard."* 

The whole DD gang sweat dropped. 

* 

Ken was looking at the screens in his control room. "They don't know I hid a camera in my house." Ken looked at the DD leave his house. "Wormmon doesn`t seem to be very eager to help me regain my empire" Ken smirked. "Well, I`ll just have to this all by my self." Ken pushed a few buttons at his console. Dark rings were unleashed through the digiworld. "Heheheheheheheheheheheh!" 

A dark tower loomed up over another part of the digi world. "Another town under my control." Ken looked at it with sastifition. 

* 

"Izzy! Anyting new?" asked Miyako as they entered the computer room.   
"Ken`s took another part of the digiworld. But I still can`t get the portal to open." Izzy summed up. "Eh, Wormmon? Anything it knows and we don`t?" 

"Not much." Takeru said. 

"Ken never told me any of his plans" said Wormmon "I honestly don`t know. One day he`s next to me, the next thing I know, he`s gone. But his digivice and D terminal was gone, so I guessed that he must be in the digiworld." 

"Wait a minute. You said that Ken`s computer was still on." realised Miyako "Izzy, could the portal to the digiworld still be open through his computer?" 

"Could be. You think we could go to his house now?" said Izzy 

"Lets give it a try" said Hikari 

* 

The DD were in Ken`s room, looking around. Izzy and Miyako were at Ken`s computer, trying to open the portal to the digi world. "Ken password protected his computer. Any clues Wormmon?" asked Izzy. 

"Try football terms. He was going on about it a few days before he dissapeared." offered Wormmon 

Everyone looked at Daisukie. 

"Guys?" sweat dropped Daisukie 

* 

"Pitch."   
"Nope"   
"Corner"   
"Nope"   
"offside"   
"Is that one or two words?"   
"Try both" 

Both Izzy and Daisukie were cooperating to find the password. Daisukie gave him the terms, and Izzy typed them in. They were going for almost half an hour, with no suscess. 

"Goal"   
"Tried that"   
"referee"   
"Nope"   
"Side line"   
"Negative"   
"golden goal"   
"YES!!!!!!" 

"The portal is open!" exclaimed Izzy. The rest of the DD plus digimon, still in Chibi form, crowded the computer. "Well, should we go in?" 

* 

Ken looked at the screen. Place after place fell into his hands. "Hahahaha! I`m unstoppable! Nothing can come in between me and complete domination." Ken surveyed his area. " I better hurry up. The DD will be trying to enter the digital world."   
Ken looked at a digimon at the screen. "Almost there........."   
  


*It`s true. I`ve counted. Wormmon really has 10 legs.   


Note: So this is the end of my first chapter. What do you think? All comments appreciated. Please review!!!! Thank You!   
  



	2. Ken starts his empire again

Foreword: Okay, this is the second chapter of "The digimon emperor strikes back!" Typing is tough. So please to those who read this, please review!!!!!!!!! Thank you, Arigito, Xie xie, Terima Kasih, Kam xia!!!   


**The digimon emperor strikes back!**   
**Part two**   
  
  


Ken sipped a cup of tea, looking at his empire grow bit by bit by the moment. There was nothing to stop him. "Nothing can stop me now" Ken took another sip of tea. "The digital world will be under my control!!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!" 

A red light flashed across the screen. Ken put his cup of tea down. "Huh?" The sight of the DD walking in his territory said it all. "The`ve come." murmured Ken "Very fast." Ken pressed a few buttons on his console. "Time to take action." 

* 

"Ken!!KEN!!!" The DD (plus Wormmon) were walking around, calling Ken`s name. They stopped at the sight before them. There, a dark tower loomed above them, its shadow cast above the DD. 

"Ahem!" A clearing of someone`s throat made them turn back. "Ken!!!!" 

"Heheh! I see you have managed to get into the digiworld, despite the fact I sealed the portal."   
"Ken! Why are you doing this?!" Miyako stepped forward. "We were a team!" Miyako raised her hand to slap him, but instead it went right through him. 

"Heheheh! Still don't know that this is a hologram" said Ken " I`ll make you guys an offer. If you join me, you`ll get a slice of my empire. Go against me, and you all will pay dearly. Well, what's your choice?" 

"Ken! Listen here! We will not join you in your evil act! Surrender now and let the digi world be peaceful!" resisted Daisuke 

"So I see that you've rejected my offer eh?" Ken tightened his grip on his whip. "In that case...... Tryanomon!" 

A huge crowd of Tryanomon loomed out of the trees. "Enjoy!" smirked Ken 

"V-mon! Time to digivolve."   
"Hawkmon!"   
"Amadilomon"*   
"Patamon"   
"Tailmon!" 

"Lets destroy the evil ring!" said Lightdoramon "Blue thunder!"   
"Rosseta stone!"   
"Needle rain!" 

The evil ring withstood all these attacks. "What?" Daisuke cried 

* 

Ken looked as the DD tried in vain to break the evil rings. "Heheheh! Let`s see you all try to break these generation of evil rings! Made of titanium, these aren`t easily destroyed! If they cant even destroy and evil ring, there going to have a hard time destroying the evil spiral." Ken looked at the battle from the confort of his control room. A digimon loomed up on the screen. "Very soon, the peak of my empire will be unbreakable!" 

* 

All of the DD`s digimon were battered. All attacks on the evil ring were no use. "What is that ring made of?! Lightdoramon! Keep up your attacks!" 

But flame blast after flame blast, no digimon, even in armor digivolve could withstand the attacks of 20+ Tryanomon. Eventually, all digimon were pounded to their end. 

"Daisukie, I can`t hold on any longer." Lightdoramon dedigivolved to V-mon.   
"Miyako!" Holsemon dedigivolved to Hawkmon.   
"Iori, I can`t take it any more!" Digmon dedigivolved back to Amadilomon*   
"Pegasmon!" cried Takeru   
"Nefertimon! cried Hikari 

Daisukie with the others ran towards their digimon. "V-mon!"   
"Retreat everyone!" Takeru cried. With all their digimon battered, all of the DD agreed to retreat back to the real world. 

* 

Ken looked at the DD retreating back "Success!!!!!! They can`t even beat a Tryanomon. There's not a doubt that they will be defeated with my trump card." Ken studied a dark digimon "Heheheheheheheheheheh..........." 

* 

"Whah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The DD were 'thrown' out of the computer, landing in a heap. On top of Izzy, who was monitoring the situation, with Tai. 

"Ouch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get off me!!!!!!" cried Daisuke 

"What about me?! All you guys are on top of me!" moaned Tai 

"Will you all get of me!?" Poor Izzy was at the bottom of the heap 

Once the DD plus Tai and Izzy managed to untangle them self's from the heap, Izzy murmured "Got a few bugs in the portal software to iron out" 

"So, how bad was it?" asked Tai, half mindedly, not looking at the battered digimon, now in Chibi form. 

"Oni-chan! Wake up!!!!!" Hikari yelled into Tai`s ear. "Have a look and tell us about it!" 

"Okay, okay! You don`t need to yell at me! I`m not deaf!" Tai rubbed his ear, which was sore. 

"Ken`s increased his empire even more! Its almost one- fouth of the digi world!" Izzy pointed to the monitor. "It seems like he has a big plan in mind!" 

"He's clever this time too." said Takeru "The dark rings are almost impossible to destroy! Not one of our attacks managed to destroy it!" 

"What made him change sides so soon?" Tai pondered. "He was well with us." 

"I don`t know, but I want my Ken back." mumured Miyako 

"What's up with her?" Izzy found time to look up from the computer and survey the surrounding. 

"Don't you know?" Hikari whispered into Izzy`s ears "Ken and Miyako were just starting to date." 

"Oh." 

Daisukie looked at the sleeping chibimon on his arms. The others were also worn out. Upamon was resting on the table. So was patamon. Poromon was being stretched and pulled by Miyako as she ranted on about Ken. Tailmon was just awake. 

"Here" Daisuke dug into his pocket and and brought out some money, offering Miyako. "Go and get something for us and out digimon to eat at your parents shop." 

"Okay." 

* 

Ken surveyed the digiworld from his hideout. "No resistance this time from the DD. Foolish people. Not wanting to have a slice of my empire" The same digimon that was there all the time on the screen (Look at chapter 1). An arm appeared on screen. "Just a little more............................." 

* 

"Here we are!" Miyako`s mood had changed as she entered the computer room, with all the food. By now the digimon had woken up. 

"Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all the digimon rushed to the plastic bag. Chibimon took a chocolate bar. Patamon took a rice cake. Poromon and Upamon took those jelly's in the packet.** Tailmon? Just looked at them gobble the food down. 

"Works all the time." Daisuke looked in sastiftation. "The food in your parents shop seem to lift their spirits." He commented to Miyako. "Want to take a break tomorrow? How about a picnic? " 

"How can you be thinking about a break when Ken is destroying the digital world bit by bit?" Takeru retorted. 

"I know. But our digimon are worn out. Let then have a break. Besides, we can think of plans to stop Ken's domination." Daisuke explained. 

"Daisuke`s right." Hikari commented. "Its no use forcing our digimon to fight when there weak. We'll call the older DD. Maybe they can help. What do you think about it oni-chan?" Hikari turned to Tai. 

"I think its a good idea too. What do you think Izzy?" said Tai 

"Okay, I`ll call the other DD`s" Izzy pulled out his handphone. 

"So its settled. We all go the park tomorrow. I`ll prepare everything." Offered Daisuke 

"I think we`ll also bring along our stuff. Daisuke hasn't have a good track record when it comes preparation." giggled Takeru 

"Hey!!!!" retorted Daisuke   
  
  


*Dunno correct spelling. Please inform correct spelling.   
** What exactly is that? Look at ep3. They seem to like it a lot   


*********************************************************************************************************   
Comments on the fic are greatly welcome. And if you want more chapters, please review more. Thank You to all who review my fics!!!! 

To review( the 1,2,3 step method):   
1. Click on the go button below.   
2. Type the rewiew   
3. Press summit to summit the review.   



	3. The re entry of the DD

Long time no update! Flood here last week (3-5 Feb 2003) made us busy cleaning up houses. And CNY so not much time. 

Anyway, less talk, on to the fic!!!   


**THE DIGIMON EMPEROR STRIKES BACK!**   
**CHAPTER 3**   
  


Takeru looked at the list of things he had packed. "A bottle of coke, a box of cake, a couple of paper cups, a bag of chips." Takeru summarized the things he was packing in his bag. "And finally, Patamon!" He took the the digimon. 

"Must I go into that bag?" Patamon pleaded "It`s hot and stuffy in there! I`ll ride on your head!" 

"Sorry, Patamon. People will get suspicious, but once in the park, its no problem." Takeru took the poor digimon and put it into his sports bag. 

* 

Takeru arrived at the spot on time. Daisuke was feeding Chibimon. Miyako was (as usual) stretching and squashing Poromon. Upamon was happily feasting on the rice cakes. Hikari was giving Tailmon tidbits. Matt was playing a song on his guitar. Izzy was engrossed in his laptop, programing something. Sora just ate a rice cake. Joe was reading the thesis on some scientific thing that no one else could understand. 

"Wow!" Takeru was wide eyed. Daisuke was REALLY prepared. 5 bottles of soft drinks, a whole bag of chips, a couple of that jelly thing (Takeru supposed that came from Miyako, the usual supplier), an ice box full of soft drink and a power generator that was powering Izzy`s laptop. 

"Sorry" he approached the gang. "I`m a little late." 

"No problem" Hikari tossed him a can of soft drink. "Enjoy!" 

"Ahem." Tai stood up "Were here to relax, but we still have to find a way to smash Ken`s empire. Izzy, whats the digital world status?" 

"Huh?" Izzy was jolted from what he was doing "Uh, hold on" The others just looked on as he tired to connect his laptop to his handphone. "Ken has got more territory. He`s moving on at an alarming pace." 

"So, any one got any ideas how to stop Ken?" Tai looked around. The others just looked down. 

"I`ve been scanning what the new version of evil rings" They turned their attention to Izzy "It seems that there now made of high quality, anti-rust, anti-break, ultra-light titanium. Thats why we can`t destroy the rings; their too stiff. Anyone got any ideas how to destroy it?" 

"Stiffness" murmured Sora "How about making heavy movements to the digimon?" 

"Wouldn't work. There also flexible." 

"Izzy what are you doing?" Matt looked at the laptop. "I don`t know much on computers, but I`d say that`s Ken`s fortress." He pointed to the map of the fortress. "Izzy, what are you doing?" 

"I`m looking at all the programing code in the digitalworld."   


"Everything in the digital world is made out of computer binary code. The trees, the terrain, and so on. Just that the digimon is part code, part real life. That`s why they can enter the real world with us." Izzy motioned towards Chibimon (chewing on a bar of chocolate), Poromon (bouncing), Upamon (drinking a coke with the help of Iori while listening), Patamon and Tailmon(Listening with I-know-it-all look). "So I figured if I could find the code that is Ken`s fortress, I`ll be able to sabotage him." 

"Why didn`t you tell us in the first place, Izzy?" asked Tai. 

"I`m not even sure that`s possible. All I`m just doing is a test stage" Izzy looked at the screen that was full of binary code. 

"Izzy, take a break" Joe handed a can of soft drink to Izzy. "Through if I were you I`ll put that laptop away first; I`m not responsible for a wet laptop" 

"Thanks Joe" Izzy took the soft drink and drowned the contents. 

"All right" Tai turned the attention to himself "Lets just forget about Ken for the mean time. Since we`re here," Tai dived into the ice box and took out a few bags of Konayaku* jelly "How about desert?" 

"I want! I want!" Chibimon struggled to get a packet. Poromon bounced up and got a packet. 

Take five everybody!" Daisukie yelled, reflecting his passion for football 

* 

The afternoon sun was starting to heat down on them, and the DD started packing up. 

"Izzy, once you have any luck finding a way on sabotaging Ken`s fortress, give us ALL a call." Tai said 

"OK!" 

* 

The phone in Tai`s house was ringing. After cleaning her hands Tai`s mum got the phone. 

"Yagami** residence here." 

"Hai" Izzy`s voice was a little huffed " Is Tai or Hikari there?" 

"Sorry Izzy. Tai`s at football practice and Hikari has gone to dance class. May I take a message?" 

"Just tell them to come to my house the VERY instance they return." 

"Sure, no problem. How `bout if I ask Tai to take along one of my broccoli cakes when he goes there?" Tai`s mum offered. 

"Uh... heheh... No thanks" Izzy was thinking back how terrible the recipes were "Just ask Tai to come" 

"Sure" 

Izzy put down the phone with a sigh."Let`s hope the others are home" he murmured to himself. He dialed Daisukie`s number. 

"Motomiya residence here." Jun`s voice came on the phone. 

"Hai, is Daisuke there?" 

"Sorry, my oni-chan`s not home, thank goodness. By the way you`re that Izzy guy right?" Izzy could perdict what was coming. "You`re the friend to that pop star Matt right?" Her voice became excited "Can you tell me where I can find him? Do you have back stage passes?" Whats his phone number? Or do you have his email, fax......" Izzy put down the phone, with his ears trobbing from the excited squeals from Jun Motomiya. 

"Is no one at home?" Izzy went through all the phone calls he made in one day, and finding no one home. Izzy went back to his computer. "The portal is open, with a loop hole..... and no ones home." 

* 

It was 7.22pm when everyone finally gathered in Izzy`s house. 

"Okay, Izzy, whats the big suspense?" asked Tai "I cut short my dinner to rush here." 

"Here" Izzy motioned to the computer "I`ve managed to break in to Ken`s computer."   
"With a little twist," he typed a few commands and technical data appeared on the screen "Ken`s fortress is under my access. This means, you can go to the digi world as usual, only this time you all will end up in Ken`s fortress." 

"Great!" exclaimed Tai. "When can we leave?" 

"How about now?" 

* 

Ken looked a the computer screens. More and more black squares filled the digiworld.   
"This is faster than I thought!" Ken looked a the screens in sastificition. "The whole digiworld will be under my control in less than a month!" 

The red warning light lit up on the screens. 

"Huh? Intruders?" Ken flipped to the security cameras. 

"There are here." Ken mumured softly to himself "Time to test out Kimiramon 2.0" 

*******************************************************************************************   
*******************************************************************************************   


Notes: Sorry long time no update this fic. Lost of things on this year. And this year is my PMR year, so dont have much time left after studying so much :( 

Chapter 4 will take some time, but I hope for it to come by late march of early april. Got another fic in the pipeline. Lots of homework. 

Please read and review!!! The more review I receive, the faster the new chapters will come. If I get more than 10 reviews I promise chapter 3 and 4 (if its possible) will come out in a month.   
  
  
  
  


*Not sure of the spelling; some one pls verify.   
** What is Tai and family`s surname? Some say its Kamiya, some say its Yagami. Any one to clear up the air?   



	4. Ken, Kimiramon 20 and the DD

Foreword: Lucky this few weeks, schools out! No school for 3 days! Quickly finished typing chapter 4 of this fic. 

PLEASE,PLEASE review this fic. Preferably everyone who reads this fic. Its not so hard you know, just 5 min or less. So PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to everyone who reviews. The more reviews, the faster the other chapters come. 

Anyway, moving on to the fic...................................................................................................   
****   
**** ****

**THE DIGIMON EMPEROR STRIKES BACK!**   
**CHAPTER 4**

Ken looked a the computer screens. More and more black squares filled the digiworld.   
"This is faster than I thought!" Ken looked a the screens in sastificition. "The whole digiworld will be under my control in less than a month!" 

The red warning light lit up on the screens. 

"Huh? Intruders?" Ken flipped to the security cameras. 

"There are here." Ken murmured softly to himself "Time to test out Kimiramon 2.0"   
"Those interfering kids will have a lot to do." 

* 

The DD, with their digimon walked along the dark passage, with the only light coming from Daisuke`s torch. 

"This passage is sure long." Complained Miyako "Where IS his control room? How much longer do we have to walk?" 

"Stop complaining Miyako" Daisuke retorted "Were all the same, walking on this same passage. Why is it I`m the only person that thought to bring a flash light?" 

The rest of the DD continued until they walked into the warehouse like place. 

"The engine thinggi was in front of that" Takeru pointed to a wall. "At least, I think it was there. Ken must have sealed up all the holes to the engine room in the fort" 

The lights suddenly went off. 

"How right you are Takeru" Ken`s voice echoed in the darkness. "There in nothing here that you can defeat me." 

"Ken!" Daisuke shouted into the darkness "Where are you? What are you doing? Why are you doing this?" 

A floodlight shined the DD, blinding them for a while. Miyako strained her eyes and saw Ken in front of them. 

"Ken!" the rest of the DD shouted in union. 

"Ken, why are you doing this?!" Daisuke lurched forward "You helped us in defeating that Arukenimon and gang, and you joined us. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" 

"For fun. And for control." Ken stepped a step closer " Once that Arukenimon and gang was gone, I knew that I`ll be able to recontrol the Digital World with little resistance." 

"Ken, you force us to do this." Daisuke lowered his head " we have no choice but to fight you.You have just sealed your fate. If we defeat you, we`ll never accept you." 

"I wouldn`t lose" Ken smirked confidently " But I can`t also guarantee that you`ll lose also" 

"Huh? Whats that supposed to mean?' Hikari looked confused 

"Whatever. We`ll just have to use force" Takeru`s patience was wearing thin. " Patamon, digivolve!' 

"Not so fast..."Ken snapped his fingers. The floor shook. 

"Whats this? An earthquake?" stammered Iori. 

The floor of the warehouse started to move upwards, towards the the roof. 

"He`s going to crush us!" 

The roof suddenly opened,with light spilling into where the DD was. 

The floor stopped moving. Where Ken stood was a platform, raising him above the DD. One part of the floor opened, releasing........ 

"Kimiramon!" cried the DD. 

"Correction. Its Kimiramon 2.0. Better, faster, more obedient than that original Kimiramon." Ken looked at his creation with sastification "Still wanna fight?" 

_"I can`t fight with Lightdoramon or its more powerful types. Wormon is not here, and anyway Ken wouldn`t let it digivolve" Daisuke`s mind raced through the current situation. "Looks like I`ll have to use Magnamon"_

"Well do you want to retreat? offered Ken 

"In your dreams, Ken! Vmon, digivolve to Magnamon!" Ordered Daisuke 

"Huh!" Ken stared at Magnamon "Lets see how you do!" 

"Magnamon, throw everything you`ve got at that Kimiramon!" 

"Daisuke" Magnamon paused " Seek shelter. This is going to be a very messy battle" 

"Come on" Takeru led the way to safety 

Magnamon hurled everything headfirst towards Kimiramon. An deafening explosion rippled through the `battlefield`. 

"Huh! Thats nothing!" Ken commented as the smoke cleared and Kimiramon was still standing. "Swipe that Magnamon!" 

In one huge blast, Skullgreymon`s hands on Kimiramon smashed the ground with deadly force, burying Magnamon under a huge pile of rubble. 

"Magnamon!" cried Daisuke 

"Magnamon responded with a fury induced kick at Kimiramon, but was swiped away by Kimiramon. 

"Smash that Magnamon and get the job done, Kimiramon!" 

With a forceful swing, all of Kimiramon`s hands pounded the ground, smashing poor Magnamon. 

"Eh?" Takeru looked around "Last time, with all this impact, the fort whould have started to fall apart." 

"You noticed" anwsered Ken " You`re pretty observant. And you`re right. My fort is indestructible! Its newly designed, so nothing can destroy it!" 

"Daisuke..." Magnamon gasped "w..e..a...k..." 

"Magnamon!" Tailmon looked in horror. 

"Hahahahahahahahahahahhaha! Lets see how you do this time. Kimiramon, death blow!" Ken lashed out. 

With a HUGE power force forming around Kimiramon, all that power was channeled to Magnamon. 

"NO!!!!" cried Daisuke. 

A huge explosion ripped the whole area with deadly force, knocking Magnamon and the DD off the fort and to the ground. 

* 

The dust finally settled. Miyako was the first to stand up. The others followed suit. Ken was perched on top of his fort. Kimiramon was next to him. Magnamon lay still in the dust. 

"Magnamon!" Daisuke and the rest of the DD ran towards Magnamon. 

"Looks like we have to donate our powers again to save Magnamon." Tailmon let the way, with the other digimon giving their power to Magnamon. 

Magnamon stood up, shaking the dust off his body. "Thanks" he muttered 

Ken looked in disbelief. "So, you still want to fight!" Ken shouted. "Kimiramon! Finish Magnamon once and for all! And do it completely!" 

Kimiramon lurched foreword, getting ready to launch a attack. 

The power around Magnamon was building up, ready to launch all its power towards Kimiramon. 

Ken retreated slightly, at the sight of Magnamon`s power built up. 

"Magnamon!" cried the DD as Magnamon launched all its power towards Kimiramon. 

An explosion ran through the area, blinding all of the people there in a blinding light. 

"Daisuke....." Magnamon uttered before all its energy was drained, sending it back to Chibimon. 

* 

A thick cloud once again covered the DD. A huge dust storm covered them, making it impossible to open their eyes at all. 

It was quite some time before anyone opened their eyes. Daisuke opened his and saw Chibimon next to him. 

"Chibimon!" Daisuke cuddled the cute, worn out digimon. 

"Did we manage to defeat Kimiramon?" Miyako adjusted her glasses. 

The cloud of dust cleared. Kimiramon was still standing there, in front of them. 

"Hahahahahahahahahahhahahhaha!" Ken stood up. "Now you know the strength of Kimiramon! Still want to fight?" 

The DD looked in despair. All their digimon were all drained of their energy. Kimiramon stood there, as firm as ever. 

Daisuke felt a hand on his shoulder "Retreat." Takeru urged " We cant do anything anymore. All out digimon are weak and are in no position to fight at all." 

_"We cant retreat!" Daisuke thought angrily "Not when Kimiramon is still standing. But Takeru`s right. None of our digimon is in any position to fight."_

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Well, do you want to retreat?" Ken looked at sastification. 

The DD looked defeated. With no energy or morale to fight anymore. Suddenly,, Kimiramon started moving oddly. 

"Kimiramon?" Ken looked on in worry.] 

All of them looked at Kimiramon. 

"K-I-M-I-R-A-M-O-N!" Ken shouted.   
  


*******************************************************************************************   
*******************************************************************************************   


After word: So, want to know what happens to Kimiramon? I`m writing it asap. In the meantime, please spend a minute or two to review my fic. typing an fic is not easy, so all credit is more than appreciated. The more reviews I get, the faster chapter 5 will come up. 

Dont know how to review? Just hit the go button on the left bottom of this page. Review in the new page that comes up. PLEASE! Thank You! 


End file.
